This invention relates to a card connector for use in electric and electronic appliances in instruments and for use in printers and card readers and more particularly to a card connector capable of preventing troubles caused by electro-static discharge (ESD) and precluding erroneous insertion of a card with its rear end into the card connector.
There have been many kinds of cards as media for a wide variety of information. It has been a common practice to acquire or store various information from or onto a card inserted into a card connector connected to an information appliance.
In order to connect cards to a card connector, the connector is provided with a plurality of fitting openings for receiving a required number of cards therein or a fitting opening common to a plurality of cards, and contact portions of contacts extend into the fitting opening or openings so as to bring the cards into contact with the contact portions of the contacts, thereby achieving continuity therebetween.
There are some cards which may lack a measure for troubles caused by electro-static discharge (ESD) and a measure for precluding erroneous insertion of a card with its rear end. On the other hand, various card connectors have been proposed in the following Patent Literatures 1 to 4. A card connector capable of precluding erroneous insertion of a card with it rear end has been disclosed in the Patent Literature 1. The Patent Literatures 2, 3 and 4 have disclosed card connectors whose fitting openings for inserting cards thereinto are arranged one above the other, while the Patent Literatures 3 and 4 have disclosed connectors having a fitting opening capable of receiving a plurality of cards.
Patent Literature 1
According to the Abstract of Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2001-135,384, this invention has an object to provide a card connector capable of maintaining reliability of good connection without any damage to an IC card which has been erroneously inserted. Disclosed in the Patent Literature 1 is a card connector including a main body comprising a side portion for guiding a side edge of an IC card, a bottom portion having a support surface for supporting the surface or rear surface of the IC card and formed with stepped portions into which convex surface formed on the rear surface of the card is caused to be fitted movably along the inserting and removing direction X when the card is supported with its rear surface, and an upper plate portion for regulating the rising of the IC card onto the flat surface side. The upper plate portion comprises a regulating surface for regulating the rising of the card onto the flat surface side and a fitting groove into which the convex surface of the rear surface is movably fitted along the inserting and removing direction of the card under a condition that the regulating surface and rear surface of the card are facing to each other.
Patent Literature 2
According to the Abstract of Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2001-357,917, this invention has an object to provide a method for arranging contacts of a connector for memory cards, which is able to receive cards in a plurality of inserting openings arranged one above the other and to bring the contacts for the plurality of inserting openings into contact with substrates with ease, even if the occupied areas of the substrates are narrow. Disclosed in the Patent Literature 2 is the method for arranging contacts of a memory card connector comprising a housing having fitting openings for receiving two cards, and the contacts held and fixed by the housing, wherein the contacts adapted to contact a card inserted into the upper inserting opening are arranged to extend in both width directions of the housing and to be connected to patterns of the substrate. As shown in FIG. 1 of the Patent Literature 2, the fitting openings for receiving cards are arranged one above the other.
Patent Literature 3
According to the Abstract of Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2001-351,709, this invention has an object to provide a connector into which a plurality of memory cards different in thickness are selectively inserted for operating information appliances. A connector main body comprises side walls on both sides and a rear wall, the side walls being formed with receiving portions along their length adapted to conform to side edges of memory cards. The connector comprises card identification terminals arranged one above the other on the inner surface of the side wall, terminals suitably provided on the rear wall for acquiring the accumulated information in the cards and writing electronic information to cards, and protective terminals arranged at suitable positions on the other side wall for prohibiting writing. The card identification terminals are formed by spring-like metal strips and arranged one above the other on one side wall of the connector, while identification tabs for identifying the existence of cards by contacting the respective card identification terminal are arranged on the side wall and spaced from the card identification terminals when no card is inserted. As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, fitting openings for receiving cards are suitably arranged one above the other.
Patent Literature 4
According to the Abstract of Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-321,645, this invention has an object to provide a card connector which is easy to assemble and superior in mounting operationality by a customer without limiting the freedom of design of substrates and connector, and without complicating the arrangement of connection portions of contacts. Disclosed in this application is a card connector into and from which a plurality of cards are inserted and removed, including a required number of contacts each having a contact portion adapted to contact a card, and a housing arranging and holding the contacts and having one or a plurality of fitting openings into which a card or cards are inserted, wherein the contacts each comprise at least two contact portions adapted to contact at least two cards, thereby enabling one contact to be in contact with at least two cards. As shown in FIG. 1 in the Patent Literature 4, the fitting openings are arranged one above the other, although they have portions common to the two cards.
In recent years, miniaturizations have proceeded in the information appliances as well as substrates or boards used therein so that areas to be occupied by the substrates have become extremely narrower. Such a limitation of the areas occupied by the substrates necessarily leads to the use of a plurality of substrates. On the other hand, if a plurality of connectors are required for exchanging a plurality of memory cards, information appliances would become bulky which would be inconvenient for carrying them.
There are some cards not having a measure for electro-static discharge (ESD). When such a card is inserted into a card connector, the accumulated static electricity in the card would flow through contacts to a substrate, frequently resulting in damage to it, which is a problem to be solved.
Moreover, there are some cards not having a measure for preventing erroneous insertion of the card into a card connector. When such a card is inserted into the card connector, the card itself frequently would be damaged, or contacts would be damaged (or buckled), causing the need to exchange a substrate itself.
If measures for the electro-static discharge (ESD) and for precluding an erroneous insertion of a card with its rear end are individually pursued, a resulting connector would be obliged to be bulky so that the requirements for the miniaturization of connector and hence information appliances would be impeded.